Crisis
by Maho Kijutsu
Summary: Naruto es un chico millonario, inteligente y con un pasado marcado en muerte que desea olvidar. Sasuke es el nuevo de la clase, con padres abogados, un hermano raro, un chico normal... y con un secreto a voces... ellos con una mirada no se podran olvidar.


Este fic lo hicimos reescribiendo todo y nada... ya que despues de perder el archivo nos dimos cuentas de que no era muy bueno y muchas veces hastas e contradecia... esperamos que les guste!!

Crisis

Crisis…F. Cambio que se produce en el transcurso de una enfermedad y que es un síntoma de mejora/ Ataque: Crisis de rabia / Manifestación profunda de un sentimiento: crisis de melancolía / Fig. Momento difícil, dificultad: Crisis financiera / Falta, penuria, escasez: crisis de mano de obra / Ruptura del equilibrio entre la producción y el consumo por la súbita baja de precios, quiebras y paros / Periodo intermedio entre la dimisión de un gobierno y la formación de otro / Hacer crisis, momento en que se alcanza una enfermedad su punto critico o agudo.

Complicada definición ¿no? Y abarca tan poco de lo que realmente significa. Les contare una historia, bastante complicada, cierto, bastante acomplejada, cierto, una historia…donde el pasado marca el futuro… a rojo sangre…a sal de lagrimas…a dolor de carne…

Capitulo 1 "Principiar"**:** Comenzar, dar principio a algo.

El sonido de la campana resonaba por todo el lugar, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos cursos, otro día de jornada escolar comenzaría, un rubio, de camisa y pantalón de vestir, se dirigía con rapidez…pues estaba tarde…En cuanto llego al lugar deseado abrió la puerta del salón y se dio cuanta de lo inútil que había sido su carrera, pues el profesor se encontraba anunciando las nuevas.

-¡Naruto! ¡Legas tarde!-

-Perdón…no volverá a pasar…-respondió apenado.

-Ni modo, te lo dejare pasar…-

El chico se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, al lado de su querida amiga Hinata, una chica bastante dulce, de ojos blancos, extraños pero hermosos, su cabellera azulada le llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto-kun? No sueles llegar tarde…-

-Lo siento, pero me sentía cansado…-

-Ya veo…-dijo mientras observaba a su amigo sentarse en su banca.

-Bueno como les iba anunciando-reanudo el profesor titular Iruka- este año se integrara al curso un nuevo alumno, Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor pasa…-

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros y profundos entro al curso. El profesor le cedió la palabra pero este no pronuncio alguna y viendo lo inútil que había sido, Iruka, lo envió a su asiento…

-A ver… te sentaras… detrás de Naruto…-

-¿Por qué me tiene que tocar el emo?...-pronuncio fastidiado Uzumaki.

-¡Na-naruto-kun! ¡No digas esas cosas!-le regaño su amiga.

-Pues si yo soy un emo tú eres un usuratonkachi… -contraatacó el de cabellos azabaches que alcanzo a escucharlo por mas bajo que lo halla dicho Naruto.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamo este mientras se levantaba, rápidamente se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, un profundo dolor se instalo en su cuerpo, se doblo en dos y callo al piso de rodillas…

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – pregunto mientras se acercaba rápidamente. Sasuke velozmente lo acostó en el suelo.

-Hi…nata….duele…-y se desmayo.

…Ese olor…cargado de medicamentos… esa blancura…los aparatos…los reconoció enseguida, estaba en un hospital…en su mente enseguida se pregunto que hacia allí, pero cuando se digno a hablar, ha llamar a alguien, se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba. Un dolor se acrecentó en su estomago, pero, aun así, llamo…

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-para su alivio una enfermera se encontraba allí.

-A tenido una recaída, no se sabe muy bien que tiene, pero lo mas prudente es que usted se quedo aquí hasta que lo averigüemos o hasta que los doctores lo crean necesario … hace mucho que no tiene un recaída ¿verdad?...no se preocupe esta en buenas manos...-pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

_¿Cómo levantarse cuando sientes que vuelves tras tus pasos?_

Ese día realmente había sido largo, por algún motivo se había preocupado mas de la cuenta ¿Acaso ese chico no lo había insultado apenas lo vio? ¿Por qué debería preocuparse? Pero, sin embargo, lo hizo y mucho…realmente cada día se entendía menos.

Luego de que el chico se desmayara le había acompañado a la enfermería, pero al ver la cantidad de amigos que el tenia no creyó necesario quedarse y se marcho. Por alguna razón, que el desconocía, se sintió excluido…Recién se conocían ¿no? Pero así se sentía. Además, antes de irse del establecimiento fue a preguntar a la chica tímida si sabia algo del chico.

No entendía nada, nada, nada, nada de lo que le estaba pasando y no entendía nada, nada, nada, nada de lo que le dijo esa tal Hinata, pero comprendió lo esencial: el chico estaba mejor… pero internado. Ahora que se lo pensaba mejor… no había preguntado el nombre del chico. Todo el día preocupado y no sabia ni su nombre. Pero, ¿preguntarlo a la chica? esa tampoco era una opción, no pensaba estar dos horas mas en la secundaria.

-Vaya…. Que día….-pronuncio entrando a su hogar.

-Hermanito ¿como te ha ido en el nuevo instituto?-¿como explicarle a tu hermano que pasaste todo el día pensando en un chico que ni siquiera conoces el apellido? ¿Lo creen fácil? Bueno, intenten con un hermano idiota.

-Un día totalmente normal hermano…-sip, así es, cuando tienes esta clase de hermano di que todo esta genial, te ahorras discurso y explicaciones y cargadas.

El chico se marcho rápidamente a su habitación, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Paz que solo encontraría en los sueños.

Para Hinata había sido totalmente distinto, no estaba confundida o traumada pero realmente había sido una tortura. Su mejor amigo estaba realmente grave, no se lo habían dicho pero lo sabia, algo se lo decía. Su fiebre había aumentado mucho en pocos minutos. Eso es raro. Permaneció con el a toda hora pero no pudo ir con el al hospital… se sentía realmente mal… sentía que lo había traicionado…ella debía estar con el.

"-No te preocupes se pondrá bien-dijo Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos, también de Naruto.-después de todo estamos hablando de Naruto ¿no?-y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Eso espero…..-realmente en la vida de Naruto había cosas de las que no estaba realmente segura… nada segura."

Ahora las palabras de su amigo no le infundían tanta confianza como en su primer momento, como tantas otras veces… ¿y si ocurría algo? Mejor no pensarlo… solo descansar.

Soltó una gran suspiro que llamo la atención de un recién llegado a la habitación.

-Señorita Hinata ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-¡Neji!-fue muy repentina la pregunta y se sobresalto, bueno casi siempre se sobresaltaba cuando le preguntaban algo, pero contesto al instante y con voz un poco apagada-Es… Naruto-kun, esta enfermo…. Se desmayo en clase.

-¿Naruto?-agrego preocupado, se sorprendió mucho, pero de inmediato agrego con convencimiento- El estará bien… no hay duda de ello.

La chica sonrió con dulzura, seguro que así seria. Era Naruto ¿no?

_Convencer es fácil ¿no? Convencerse es fácil. Pero, la verdad es otra cosa……._

Es raro como los sentimientos concuerdan con una misma acción, como las palabras alivian, como los corazones callan y marcan. Seguro que ya, lo has notado por que igual que yo vives. Pero esto no va al caso por que la historia no trata de mí, ni de ti.

Empieza con una enfermedad, pero remonta muchos años atrás, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso y yo como no soy boca suelta no voy hablar de eso…. Tiempo al tiempo.

Disculpas a todos!! especialmente a: Kimiko Luna, mana 1989, TOMOE CHAN, angel of friendhip, sayukira, header, jennita, shi, andy, mil disculpas!!


End file.
